The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus connected to a specific network for processing an image according to image information input to the image processing apparatus.
A conventional image processing apparatus such as a printer is often connected to a specific network such as an LAN (Local Area Network) and the likes in use. When the conventional image processing apparatus does not receive data for a specific period of time, the conventional image processing apparatus becomes a power save state (PowerSave), thereby reducing power consumption (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japan Patent Publication No. 2000-56869
When a plurality of printers as the conventional image processing apparatus is connected to the network, and all of the printers are in the power save state, it takes long time for one printer to become an active stat capable of printing, thereby making it difficult to deal with an emergency situation. This problem is not limited to the printers, and common in other image processing apparatus capable of being connected to a network.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image processing apparatus while reducing power consumption.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.